Hybrid cables are utilized in a wide variety of applications that require the transmission of both power and communication signals. Certain applications require hybrid cables to be installed in aerial locations or in similar locations in which a cable must be capable of supporting its own weight or load. In aerial applications, a cable is typically suspended between two poles or other points, thereby subjecting the cable to tensile stresses and environmental stresses (e.g., temperature stresses, wind, snow, ice, etc.). These stresses can lead to increased optical fiber attenuation and negatively impact cable performance. In order to address aerial applications, certain cables include messenger or suspension wires that help to support the cable's load; however, these wires increase installation cost and may attract lightning.
To avoid messenger wires, certain optical fiber cables have been developed in which optical fibers are positioned within loose buffer tubes that are stranded around a central strength member. Aramid yarns are then wrapped around the buffer tubes in order to support the weight of the cable over suspended areas. However, central strength members are typically formed from strength rods that do not include conductors suitable for transmission of power and/or other signals. Other cables include a plurality of optical fiber buffer tubes stranded around one or more conductors, such as a plurality of twisted pair conductors. However, the twisted pair conductors do not provide sufficient support for bearing the cable load in an aerial application, thereby necessitating the use of separate strength members. The incorporation of separate strength members results in larger cables and increased material cost. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved hybrid cables suitable for use in aerial applications.